


Выгодный фон

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Дорис рассорилась с кавалером, и Китти не пришлось срочно выходить замуж за Уолтера. Уолтер вернулся в Шанхай холостым, а Китти вскоре нашла более подходящего жениха. Но незадолго до Рождества мистер Фэйн и мисс Гарстин неожиданно встретились вновь.





	1. Глава 1

 - Всё из-за Вас!  
  - Из-за меня?  
  - Конечно! Из-за кого же ещё?! Вы виноваты! Вы... - Китти пришлось смолкнуть под напором собственной ярости и в поисках подходящих оскорблений. Поиски быстро увенчались успехом, и хотя их результаты не имели отношения конкретно к текущей ситуации, Китти стало легче. - Вредный, занудный, скучный и непривлекательный!  
  - О, Вы упускаете главное, мисс Гарстин, - я же ещё и небогатый! - Уолтер даже не подумал распереживаться.  
  - Точно! - Китти злобно сверкнула глазами, смутно ощущая, что победа получилась какая-то неубедительная. И всё же для закрепления эффекта она фыркнула, сдув со лба прядь волос.  
  Уолтер агрессивно хмыкнул и отвернулся, уперев руки в бока. Китти тоже развернулась, сложив руки на груди. Теперь двое стояли спиной друг к другу.  
  Ещё недавно ни он, ни она не позволили бы себе ни таких речей, ни такого тона, им бы в голову не пришло подобное. Китти всегда была утончённой, а Уолтер являл собой образец воспитанности, эталон тихого безвредного человека.  
  Но две недели в этом проклятом доме выведут из себя и святого, что уж говорить об обычных людях...  
  ...Кажется, надо кое-что разъяснить.  
  Пожалуй, началом этой истории можно считать день, когда мистер Фэйн сделал мисс Гарстин предложение, а она уклончиво что-то пробормотала, лишь бы отвязаться.  
  Домой Китти вернулась подавленная и напуганная. В мозгу поселилась страшная мысль: давненько её никто не звал замуж, вдруг Уолтер - последний шанс и за него придётся уцепиться?  
  Едва переступив порог, Китти услышала голос матери, говорившей по телефону о Дорис и помолвке.

 


	2. Глава 2

Сердце дрогнуло, перед глазами пронеслось безрадостное будущее: если Дорис собралась замуж, то и Китти надо поторопиться, а выбирать не из кого. Она вынуждена будет выйти за Уолтера Фэйна. Возможно, он не такой уж плохой, наверное, добрый. Но, господи, до чего же скучный! Вдобавок, некрасивый. Она умрёт от тоски на первом году брака!

Однако, прислушавшись, Китти поняла: речь не о предстоящей, а о сорвавшейся помолвке. Мать сетует, что Дорис и Джеффри Деннисон расстались!

\- Да, да, моя Дорис умница, всегда поступает правильно, её не в чем упрекнуть. Но этот Деннисон, - миссис Гарстин не удостоила его звания «мистер», - оказался негодяем! Не понимаю, как он мог поступить так с моей девочкой!

Совсем не по-сестрински и не по-христиански Китти ощутила пьянящую радость. Сердце, готовившееся терзаться, отбросило прочь страдания и радостно подпрыгнуло в груди.

Дорис не выходит замуж. Значит, Китти ничто и никто не подгоняет. Прощайте, занудливый доктор Фэйн! Всяческих Вам благ и удач в Шанхае или куда Вы там должны вернуться.

Впрочем, она сразу осознала, что отсрочка временная и нужно поторопиться с поиском второй половинки. Теперь у неё был мощный стимул – стоило только подумать о браке с Фэйном.

Отныне она не будет просто ждать, когда появится идеальный кандидат, а станет искать. Найдёт подходящего и окрутит.

Нашла и окрутила.

Генри Эверетт был красив как бог и глуп как пробка. Не то чтобы сочетание её мечты, но ряд преимуществ, особенно в первой части, определённо имелся. А когда Китти напоминала себе об условной альтернативе в виде Уолтера Фэйна, нынешний вариант автоматически становился идеальным.

Высокий, широкоплечий, с небесно-голубыми глазами и смоляными волнистыми волосами, с чертами лица, как у Аполлона, приправленными восхитительной ямочкой на подбородке, Генри был вторым сыном не баснословно богатого, но неплохо обеспеченного промышленника Лукаса Эверетта. Вся деловая хватка досталась старшему отпрыску, младший предпочитал избегать трудностей и жить в своё удовольствие. Хотя ничего грандиозно ужасного Генри не вытворял, родитель считал, что парню надо скорее остепениться, и обрадовался появлению Китти. Правда, втайне полагал: сын мог бы найти кого-нибудь побогаче. С другой стороны, лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе, и если Генри сейчас не пришвартуется к пристани семейной жизни, кто знает, куда его в дальнейшем занесёт свободное плавание. Кроме того, Китти Гарстин весьма хорошенькая и прекрасно умеет себя подать.

Через два дня после официальной помолвки Китти и Генри, Дорис и Джеффри объявили о своём примирении-воссоединении.

 


	3. Глава 3

На Рождество Генри повёз невесту к дальней, но богатой, а потому любимой родне. В данном случае под «Рождеством» подразумевалось минимум три недели – две с половиной до праздника и несколько дней после. Лестеры могли себе позволить таких долгих гостей.

Мистер и миссис Лестер жили в сельском Эссексе, в огромном двухэтажном особняке с неприлично большим – даже по английским меркам – парком. Китти не удивилась бы, скажи ей кто-нибудь, что львиная доля местной экономики держится на Лестерах, а их отнюдь не скромный дом – градообразующее предприятие для ближайшей деревни. В смысле, наверняка для такого помещения требуется прорва слуг, и логично набирать их (по крайней мере, большую часть) из живущих поблизости людей.

Дерек и Луиза Лестер были словно созданы друг для друга, причём талантливым карикатуристом: она – низкорослая, пышнотелая, круглолицая, с носом-картошкой, он – высокий, тощий, с длинным лицом и тонким острым носом. И оба были ужасно гостеприимными. Именно ужасно, вы просто не знали, куда деться от их гостеприимства, навязчивого внимания и постоянных топорных комплиментов. Это всё было настолько приторно, что осточертевало в первые же часы.

Сын пожилой четы служил в Индии, а дочь с мужем и детьми жила на Карибских островах, никто из них не приехал на нынешнее Рождество. Зато прибыли менее близкие родственники в возрасте от семи до пятидесяти лет и в количестве штук эдак пятнадцати; для удобства всех их называли кузенами и кузинами либо племянниками и племянницами. Правда, был один-единственный не кузен и не племянник, а «милый юноша, друг нашего Энтони». Он же Уолтер Фэйн, начальник правительственной лаборатории Шанхая.

Оказалось, приятель уговорил его снова приехать в Англию на вторую часть отпуска, присовокуплённую к отгулам и рождественским каникулам. Для Уолтера встреча с Китти тоже стала полной неожиданностью, и он этой встрече радовался не больше, чем она.

Они по умолчанию прикинулись незнакомцами. Уолтер наверняка был сконфужен из-за воспоминаний о своём неудачном сватовстве, но он, видимо, выглядит сконфуженным практически всегда, посему остальные ничего не заметили. О его существовании вообще легко было забыть, он прекрасно сливался с меблировкой. Китти не понимала, избегает ли он конкретно её или в принципе не стремится к общению; да она и не ломала голову над этим вопросом.

 


	4. Глава 4

Китти выделили просторную гостевую комнату. Наверное, здесь все комнаты были просторными, по крайней мере, на втором этаже. Генри обосновался через полкоридора от неё. Так даже лучше. При всех своих честных жениховских намерениях он явно был не прочь вкусить запретный плод до свадьбы. Китти не возражала бы, будь у неё гарантия, что после вкушения Генри не потеряет к ней интерес настолько, что расторгнет помолвку. Она не питала иллюзий насчёт будущего мужа, Генри был из тех простеньких натур, которые сразу просматриваются, как на ладони; великих достоинств в них, может, и немного, зато всегда знаешь, чего ожидать. Прибавьте шикарную внешность, беззлобный весёлый нрав; словом, Китти была более чем довольна избранником, и особенно остро чувствовала это сейчас, когда контраст с Фэйном стал наглядным.

В первую же ночь Китти внезапно проснулась. Поначалу она не поняла, что её разбудило; кругом темень и тишина… Нет, не совсем тишина. Откуда-то издали, приглушённо, но всё-таки различимо звучал мужской голос. Мотив песни не был знаком Китти, но мелодия завораживала.

Источник пения определить из комнаты было невозможно. Расхаживать посреди ночи по чужому дому не лучшая идея, здраво рассудила Китти. Но она встала с постели и подошла сначала к двери, потом к окну, чтобы понять, откуда лучше слышно. Оказалось, у окна. Зачарованная, Китти прислушивалась и млела минимум полчаса; правда, открыть ставни не решилась – на улице было холодно, хотя пока декабрьской прохлады не хватало на то, чтоб обратить дождь в снег. Стояла типичная влажная зима.

Песня стихла, Китти подождала немного в тщетной надежде на возобновление таинственного концерта, а затем снова легла спать.

 


	5. Глава 5

Поздним утром все собрались на завтрак за большим продолговатым столом. Дерек и Луиза опять терроризировали гостей радушием, абсолютно каждого душили неуместными похвалами и непрошеными, мерзко добродушными советами. Даже Фэйну досталось – бедняге ласково объявили, что ему нужно срочно жениться. Он что-то промямлил и чуть не по самые уши нырнул в чашку с чаем, покраснев и сконфузившись.

«Какое ваше дело, когда ему жениться?! – вознегодовала Китти про себя. – Он приехал одновременно с нами, вы его знаете меньше суток и уже сыплете такими рекомендациями! Ещё и при толпе посторонних людей. Сами вы ему, кстати, тоже посторонние». Пусть Уолтер ей не нравился, не посочувствовать ему она не могла.

Самой Китти тоже досталось. Миссис Лестер только что нахваливала её волосы, а потом сообщила, что ей надо их отрастить и немного осветлить либо накладывать поменьше румян на щёки (при том что Китти не пользовалась румянами, у неё и так была прекрасная кожа и замечательный цвет лица), чтоб сгладить неудачный контраст.

Одно радовало – остальные гости также хлебнули хозяйской заботы по полной программе. Даже Генри перепало настолько, что у него напрочь испортился аппетит, хоть он и продолжал героически впихивать в себя овсянку с сухофруктами.

Китти уныло опустила взор в собственную тарелку, на коей лежали нарезанные овощи.

В доме Лестеров не ели мясо. И рыбу. И яйца. И молочные продукты. Ни в каком виде. Такое, оказывается, вредно для здоровья, а Дерек и Луиза в том возрасте, когда надо серьёзно радеть о себе. Но зачем так же «радеть» обо всех остальных – Китти не понимала, и считала это, как минимум, некрасивым. Если б Генри предупредил её заранее, она бы ни за что сюда не поехала! Эх… На самом деле, всё равно поехала бы, она не могла его подвести, а для семьи Генри отношения с Лестерами значили очень много; нельзя расстраивать богатых родственников.

Хозяева трещали без умолку, прочие опасались лишний раз открыть рот, чтоб не стать объектом ещё более пристального внимания. Но настал момент (довольно быстро, кстати), когда Китти поняла, что вскочит и завопит, если Лестеры не заткнутся хоть на пару секунд.

\- Сегодня ночью меня разбудило мужское пение. Кто-нибудь ещё это слышал?

Да, слова она произнесла громковато, чтоб пресечь очередное разговорное начинание Луизы. Но Китти не ожидала такой реакции. Повисла ошеломительная тишина. У всех, кроме, пожалуй, Фэйна, словно по команде, вытянулись лица. Это продлилось лишь две секунды, слишком недолго, чтоб у Китти появилось право просить объяснения.

\- Нет, я ничего не слышала, - отчеканила Луиза Лестер, разительно переменившись. Несколько мгновений назад перед Китти была сюсюкающая и умиляющаяся женщина, а теперь сидела чопорная, жёсткая дама.

Скоро миссис Лестер оттаяла, и общение вернулось в прежнее русло, однако Китти осталась выбитой из колеи.

Позже она попыталась вытянуть из Генри ответы на парочку вопросов, но он смотрел на неё честными глазами (они у него, к сожалению, честными были всегда, независимо от того, врёт он или нет) и уверял, что Лестеры безобидные пожилые чудаки.

\- Я и не говорю, что они не безобидные, - упорствовала Китти. «Хотя мне уже хочется их придушить». – Но почему они так странно отреагировали на мой вопрос? Что это было за пение?

\- Милая, - Генри обнял её за талию и нежно привлёк к себе, - я не знаю. У Лестеров много причуд, но они и мухи пальцем не тронут.

«Конечно, - мысленно хмыкнула Китти. – Они доведут муху до сумасшествия своей дурацкой опекой».

 

 


	6. Глава 6

Прежде Китти не задумывалась о важности мясных и молочных продуктов в жизни человека; но две недели на овощах разной степени пропаренности и прожаренности заставили её по-иному взглянуть на данный вопрос. Она сделала открытие: без мяса люди звереют. Не все, правда, - прочие гости вроде держатся прекрасно, только доктор Фэйн, как и она сама, явно больше не может смотреть на распроклятые диетические блюда. Китти стала хмурой и раздражительной, по ночам ей снились бифштексы и пирожные со сливками. Уолтера она знала плохо, но ей казалось, что и его характер поменялся не в лучшую сторону; Фэйн стал молчаливее обычного. Раньше это был обыкновенный тихий человек, теперь тихость больше походила на угрюмость, несколько раз Китти замечала в его глазах злой блеск, а вчера за ужином он вовсе огрызнулся на миссис Лестер в ответ на очередные поучения. Что странно: Луиза будто бы оскорбилась, но взгляд у неё был довольный.

Наведаться в деревенский паб и заказать там жаркое, равно как купить «запретную» еду в лавке, Китти не могла. В деревне, похоже, знали о гастрономических пристрастиях Лестеров, и где гарантия, что кто-нибудь из вредности не поведает супругам об отступничестве их гостьи? Судя по тому, что никто из родни Лестеров и пикнуть не смеет против диеты, супруги-богачи придают ей особое значение и от своих гостей ждут, фактически требуют, того же. Китти не хотела ставить под угрозу отношения Генри с ценными родственниками.

Единственными, кому позволялось есть мясное и молочное, были слуги (видимо, на них хозяйская забота о правильном питании не распространялась в силу межклассовой розни), о чём сама Луиза упомянула пару раз. А Дерек обмолвился, что все запасы продуктов хранятся в чулане за кухней. Можно предположить, что и мясо там найдётся.

Китти гнала от себя эти думы, но чем сильнее пыталась с ними бороться, тем больше они завладевали её разумом.

И мисс Гарстин решилась на воровство. Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если пропадёт пара кусочков ветчины или вяленого мяса, правда?

По иронии судьбы, эта же мысль в эту же ночь посетила мистера Фэйна.

Они очень удивились, столкнувшись в темноте чулана, куда прокрались с разницей в тридцать секунд. Но выражать удивление вслух не стали, поскольку услышали снаружи шаги. Кто-то из слуг, не то допоздна занимавшийся делами, не то страдающий бессонницей, проходил мимо, увидел, что дверь чулана приоткрыта, и, конечно же, исправил сие, не забыв задвинуть щеколду; после чего, с чувством выполненного долга, отправился отдыхать.

Вот мы и подошли к тому, с чего начали.

 


	7. Глава 7

У каждого из них была зажжённая свеча, обе погасли из-за резких движений, но Уолтер имел при себе спички, потому возвращения освещения не пришлось ждать долго. А вот благодарности он не дождался.

 - Всё из-за Вас! – выдала Китти сдавленным, но очень гневным шёпотом.  
  - Из-за меня? – тем же тоном возмутился Фэйн.  
  - Конечно! Из-за кого же ещё?! Вы виноваты! Вы... Вредный, занудный, скучный и непривлекательный!  
  - О, Вы упускаете главное, мисс Гарстин, - я же ещё и небогатый!  
  - Точно! – Фыркнув, Китти сдула со лба локон.  
  Уолтер хмыкнул, упёр руки в бока и отвернулся. Китти сама от него отвернулась, сложила руки на груди.

Подёргивающиеся огоньки свечей, пристроенных на полках, позволяли разглядеть разнообразные продуктовые запасы, коробки и ящики (наверняка тоже с провизией), а также холодильный агрегат последней модели.

Минуты не прошло, как у себя за спиной Уолтер услышал возню, быстро сменившуюся сдавленно-чавкающими-судорожно-глотательными звуками. Китти добралась до копчёного окорока, одного из нескольких, подвешенных у стены. Правда, выдержки мисс Гарстин всё-таки хватило, чтоб сначала отрезать кусок, воспользовавшись ножом, удачно лежавшим неподалёку.

Китти стояла на деревянном ящике, жевала мясо, которое держала в одной руке, и обнимала окорок другой; взгляд у неё был безумный и хищный. В таких обстоятельствах Фэйна смущало наличие ножа, но потребности организма возобладали над осторожностью. Уолтер присоединился к Китти и посягнул на тот же окорок.

\- Это моё! – прошипела она. – Берите себе другой!

\- Вы же всё равно не съедите его целиком, - шипением на шипение ответил Фэйн, не собираясь выпускать из рук незаконную, но такую желанную добычу. – Лучше съесть один окорок, чем надкусать два! – Если рассуждать здраво, то им и одного окорока на двоих не одолеть, но против здравых рассуждений протестовал урчащий желудок.

\- Ладно, - с набитым ртом бросила Китти, уже начавшая понемногу добреть. – Только кусайте с другой стороны.

\- Вообще-то, я собирался тоже отрезать кусок, а не грызть целый окорок с Вами на брудершафт.

Китти пробубнила что-то нечленораздельное и отпустила окорок, слезла с ящика, сосредоточившись на своём – весьма приличном – куске.

Они быстро наелись до отвала, и было даже обидно – столько долгих дней и ночей мечтали о мясе, а на удовлетворение мечты понадобилось лишь несколько минут.

\- Простите меня за моё поведение и за мои слова, - начала Китти, к которой вместе с сытым благодушием вернулись хорошие манеры. Она теперь переживала, что не додумалась прихватить с собой что-нибудь, чтоб вытереть руки и лицо. Уолтер оказался предусмотрительнее, он взял маленькое полотенце и теперь поделился им с сообщницей, отчего той сделалось ещё неудобнее. – Обычно я себя так не виду.

\- Я тоже нечасто ворую продукты в чужих домах, - пробормотал Уолтер смущённо. Его природная застенчивость опять вступала в свои права. – И тоже прошу прощения за… за всё.

\- Значит, простим друг друга и больше не будем терзаться?

\- Да, прекрасная идея.

Китти сделала несколько шагов, уткнулась в дверь, надавила на неё ладонями со смутной надеждой на чудо, однако чуда не произошло – дверь по-прежнему была закрыта снаружи.

\- Что мы будем делать? – она глянула на Уолтера, будто ожидая от него готового решения.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется, лучше не делать ничего. Если барабанить в дверь и звать на помощь, это могут услышать не только слуги, но и гости, и хозяева. Предлагаю сидеть тихо. Если повезёт, утром нас освободит кухарка или кто-нибудь ещё из работников, попробуем договориться и уладить всё тихо.

Китти пришлось признать, что это разумно. Но до чего же не хотелось проводить ночь в холодном помещении без всяких удобств и с малознакомым человеком. Она словно заново вспомнила, что этот человек делал ей предложение, которое она отвергла; и оттого стало ещё неуютнее. Уолтер, похоже, думал о том же и тоже не мог похвалиться особой раскованностью. Впрочем, оно к лучшему, не хватало ей оказаться запертой наедине с раскованным воздыхателем, пускай бывшим.

\- А если Лестерам потом всё-таки расскажут, что обнаружили нас здесь? – спросила Китти позднее, когда они с Уолтером сидели по разные стороны от двери, прислонившись спинами к стене.

\- Полагаю, Лестеры очень обрадуются, - хмыкнул Уолтер.

\- Обрадуются? – недоумённо нахмурилась Китти.

\- Конечно. – Уолтер посмотрел на неё с неуверенной, но всё-таки усмешкой. – Они страстно ждут чего-то подобного, неужели Вы до сих пор не поняли?

\- Нет…

В его глазах мелькнуло умиление, мол, такая большая девочка, а такая наивная. Китти немного обиделась, но она хотела услышать объяснения, потому воздержалась от комментариев.

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Лестеры в действительности придерживаются того меню, которое навязывают гостям. Им, Лестерам, по-моему, просто нравится нервировать людей, проверять, сколь много те могут вытерпеть в угоду богатству. Подумайте, ведь Лестеры сами, не единожды, якобы случайно упоминали, что в доме есть мясные продукты – для слуг, и указывали, где именно продукты хранятся. Явно рассчитывали, что кто-нибудь не выдержит и его можно будет поймать с поличным.

Настал черёд Китти усмехаться.

\- По-вашему, они ночью бегают и проверяют, не хозяйничает ли кто-нибудь у них в чулане?

\- Я не утверждаю, что постоянно. Скорее всего, это делается по принципу «вдруг повезёт» время от времени, и не Лестерами, а кем-то из слуг. Так что, договариваясь со слугами, нам, полагаю, придётся оперировать конкретными суммами.

Китти охватила злость. Если Фэйн прав, то Дерек и Луиза отвратительные, капризные старики, вконец обнаглевшие из-за своих денег!

\- Ладно, со мной всё понятно – я здесь с женихом и не могу послать его дражайших родственников ко всем чертям. Но Вы-то почему остаётесь и не уезжаете?

\- Не хочу подвести Энтони. – Уолтер покачал головой и снова усмехнулся, но теперь в собственный адрес. – Мы с ним не такие уж друзья, и теперь-то я понимаю, что он пригласил меня сюда прежде всего затем, чтоб я оттягивал на себя хотя бы часть внимания Лестеров. Но всё равно, Энтони неплохой человек и мне не хочется ставить его в неловкое положение перед этими людьми. Если станет совсем невыносимо, я, разумеется, уеду. Но пока всё вполне терпимо, особенно теперь, - он с улыбкой кивнул в сторону окорока.

Разговор у них постоянно прерывался немного неловким молчанием, но в целом шёл неплохо. Общее преступление всё-таки объединяет.

\- Вы не слышали пение по ночам? – осведомилась Китти после очередной паузы.

\- Слышал несколько раз. Но никого не расспрашивал, я же видел, как все тогда отреагировали на Ваш вопрос.

 


	8. Глава 8

Кухарка появилась часов в шесть утра, когда продуктовым пленникам уже было недалеко до смерти от переохлаждения (особенно замёрз Уолтер, почти в самом начале заточения отдавший Китти свой пиджак). Пышнотелая женщина нисколько не удивилась, окинула гостей равнодушным взором и прервала их неуклюжие попытки объясниться коротким, по-деловому сухим словосочетанием:

\- Три фунта, - которое сопровождалось требовательно протянутой рукой.

Сумма грабительская, но Фэйн и Гарстин были не в том положении, чтоб торговаться. Сходив к себе в комнату, Уолтер отдал деньги.

Днём, после обеда, Китти рассказала Генри о подозрениях Фэйна. Ну, Фэйна она никоим образом не упоминала и выдала его соображения за свои.

\- Ты так переживаешь из-за еды? – неподдельно удивился Генри. – Почему ты раньше мне не сказала?

\- А что бы это изменило? – Китти подозрительно прищурилась.

\- Глупенькая, - рассмеялся он, заключив невесту в объятья. – Мы все давно привыкли к чудачествам тети Луизы и дяди Дерека и приплачиваем кухарке, чтоб она тайком снабжала нас чем-нибудь мясным и молочным.

Позже Китти восхищалась собственной выдержкой, ведь в момент, когда от ярости свело зубы, она не только не попыталась выцарапать Генри глаза, но даже сохранила нежную улыбку.

\- То есть вы все тут прекрасно питаетесь за спиной у Лестеров, а я не в курсе? – ласково уточнила она, и человек более проницательный, чем Генри, уловил бы в тоне недоброе.

\- Ну конечно, - расплылся в улыбке её красавец-жених.

\- А почему же ты мне об этом не рассказал, любимый?

\- Я не думал, что для тебя это так важно, ты никогда не жаловалась. Если б ты сказала, что хочешь сэндвич с курятиной или яичницу с беконом, я бы мигом тебе это организовал, любимая.

«Я выхожу замуж за идиота», - грустно констатировала Китти, глядя в большие голубые глаза, не затуманенные ни единым признаком ума.

Генри не злой, не вредный, и он очень красив. Он прекрасно целуется и определённо знает, что и как нужно делать с женщинами (Китти с нетерпением ждала первой брачной ночи, которая ей периодически снилась с очень приятными подробностями). Но конкретно сейчас она гораздо больше хотела быть его вдовой, чем женой.

 


	9. Глава 9

Благородно-беспиджачное пребывание в чулане не прошло для Уолтера бесследно.  
  Вечером он не спустился к ужину. Луиза с прискорбием сообщила, что мистер Фэйн плохо себя чувствует, он сильно простудился. Китти содрогнулась при мысли о том, что хозяйка примется опекать занемогшего гостя с утроенной энергией. Ещё неизвестно, что хуже - простуда или опека миссис Лестер. Хотя, зачем кривить душой - второй вариант однозначно кошмарнее.

Злость на Генри заметно убавила её страх испортить отношения с Лестерами. Китти осмелела, даже чуточку обнаглела. Когда после ужина Луиза пошла на кухню, сказав, что собирается взять овощной бульон и отнести мистеру Фэйну, Китти последовала за ней. И заявила, оставшись наедине с Луизой, что куриный бульон при данных обстоятельствах был бы гораздо уместнее. Не хочет же миссис Лестер, чтоб её упрекали в пренебрежении к здоровью гостя.

\- Вам не кажется, что Вы слишком много на себя берёте, моя дорогая? – проворковала Луиза, предвкушая, что собеседница вот-вот сорвётся.

Однако удовольствия Китти ей не доставила и ответила ровно таким же тоном:

\- Нет, не кажется. И лучше я сама отнесу мистеру Фэйну бульон. – В конце концов, Уолтер простудился если не из-за, то ради неё, она чувствовала себя обязанной хотя бы на период болезни защитить его от Луизы Лестер.

\- Что Вы, это должна сделать я, - не сдавалась приторно улыбающаяся Луиза. – Обязанность хозяйки – заботиться о гостях.

\- Тогда подумайте лучше о том, чем вы кормите своих гостей, - убийственно нежно посоветовала Китти.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Прошу заметить, что лично я весьма и весьма уважаю и вегетарианство, и веганство, так что не сочтите данное произведение критикой в адрес тех, кто не ест мяса. Отказаться от стольких продуктов ради блага животных – поступок не только гуманный, но и требующий огромной силы воли.  
> В фанфике история с продуктовыми запретами – лишь забавная сюжетная линия (к тому же, не совсем оригинальная, а навеянная одним из романов П.Г. Вудхауса из цикла о Дживсе и Вустере), никоим образом не призванная оскорбить чьи-либо чувства и убеждения.


	10. Глава 10

Уолтер отлично сознавал, что представляет собой малопривлекательное зрелище – чихающий, сморкающийся, с распухшим носом и покрасневшими глазами. Но всё равно неимоверно обрадовался приходу Китти, просто потому, что это была она, а не миссис Лестер. (Радовало и то, что он лежал в дневной одежде, поверх покрывала; получилось бы ужасно неудобно, если б мисс Гарстин застала его в пижаме.)

\- Не подходите близко, не то заразитесь, - прогнусавил бактериолог.

Китти кивнула; задержав дыхание, быстренько поставила поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, и отскочила обратно к двери.

\- Куриный бульон? – изумился Уолтер, даже заложенным носом уловив крепкий аромат, исходивший от большой голубой тарелки со слегка дымящимся содержимым.

\- Да.

\- Как Вам удалось?

\- Ценой небольшого дипломатического конфликта с миссис Лестер, - хмыкнула Китти. – Не берите в голову, главное – результат. – Её голос, без того отнюдь не жёсткий, смягчился. – Право, мне очень жаль, что Вы простудились. Это ведь оттого, что Вы отдали мне свой пиджак.

\- Меня не заставляли…

\- Всё равно. Могу я что-нибудь для Вас сделать? – Она лукаво скривила уголок рта. – Не считая ежедневных поставок куриного бульона; это я беру на себя по умолчанию.

Уолтер почти улыбнулся, но процесс был прерван чиханием, после которого, как ни ужасно, пришлось воспользоваться носовым платком, проще говоря – высморкаться.

Но Китти это зрелище вроде бы не шокировало; а Уолтер подумал: он же теперь не кандидат в её женихи, так что бессмысленно волноваться, какое впечатление он на неё произведёт. Применив и затем убрав платок, Уолтер доулыбался, после чего, жалобно сдвинув брови, спросил:

\- Вы можете попытаться держать Лестеров подальше от меня, пока мне не станет хоть немного лучше?

\- Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - торжественно пообещала Китти.

Своё слово она сдержала. По совести говоря, Лестеры сами не слишком стремились к общению с Уолтером – то ли боялись заразиться (хотя Луизу это вроде не пугало), то ли вспомнили о христианском милосердии. Но было две или три попытки, которые Китти успешно отразила, героически переключив внимание на себя.

Очень скоро Уолтеру стало лучше, а через пару дней он полностью поправился.

 


	11. Глава 11

Ещё не открыв глаза, Китти нащупала выключатель лампы. Комната озарилась светом, а Китти, моргая, села на кровати и повернула голову сначала к окну, затем к двери.

Снова.

Кто-то пел. Слов было не разобрать из-за расстояния, но чувствовалось, что каждое выводится старательно, с душой.

Китти вздохнула.

Надоело. Если раньше муки любопытства затмевались пытками вынужденного вегетарианства, то ныне баланс нарушился, и интерес стал нестерпимо зудящим.

Причесавшись, накинув и хорошенько подпоясав халат, надев туфли, Китти выскользнула в коридор. (Да, песню лучше было слышно у окна, но не бросаться же со второго этажа или лезть куда-то по карнизу.) Здесь напев улавливался значительно слабее, однако тоже ощутимо.

Лестеры не экономили на электричестве, ей не потребовалась свеча или фонарь, с лихвой хватало ночников, установленных по обеим стенам через равные промежутки.

Чтоб каблуки не цокали, приходилось ступать на носочках, и когда одна дверь на её пути внезапно открылась, Китти чуть не потеряла без того неуверенное равновесие.

\- Мисс Гарстин? – Уолтер удивлённо поднял брови. – Что Вы здесь делаете?

\- Очевидно, то же, что и Вы, - прошептала Китти, подавив смешок. Уж больно забавно выглядел доктор Фэйн с всклокоченными волосами, в халате поверх пижамы и в тапочках. – Иду узнавать, кто же устраивает полуночные концерты. – Она оглядела коридор. – Видимо, кроме нас это больше никого не интересуют.

\- Подозреваю, что остальные и так знают ответ.

\- И старательно сидят в своих комнатах. Слушайте, может, тут творится что-нибудь жуткое?

\- Например? – беззлобно усмехнулся Уолтер, закрыв свою дверь.

\- Скажем, здесь заперт какой-нибудь сумасшедший, как в «Джен Эйр». Или это вообще фамильный призрак.

\- Призракам вроде положено выть и звенеть цепями, а не распевать романсы.

\- Сомневаюсь, что существует единое руководство для призраков.

\- Если на то пошло, сомневаюсь, что существуют призраки.

Они прошли из одного крыла длинного П-образного коридора в другой, разговаривая очень тихо. Китти держалась чуть позади доктора Фэйна. Не то чтобы ей было страшно, но успокаивало, что в случае чего первый удар обрушится на него, а не на неё.

В конце противоположного крыла царила темнота, без единого светильника, что само по себе было странно, учитывая расточительность Лестеров. Но виднелась тоненькая полоска под дальней дверью. Кажется, пение доносилось оттуда.

\- А вдруг там и правда сумасшедший? – Китти сделалось страшно не от предположения, а от того, что она поняла: любопытство уже непреодолимо, и она в любом случае откроет ту дверь. – Буйнопомешанный? Убийца? Кстати, забыла сказать: Ваш друг Энтони, как и все остальные, знал, что можно тихонько купить мясные продукты у прислуги, и умолчал. Так что не такой уж он Вам и друг.

Уолтер вообще не понял, как это «кстати» связано с предыдущими словами мисс Гарстин и нынешней ситуацией. Видимо, женская логика – впрямь нечто непостижимое для мужчины, не стоит и пытаться её понять.

\- Вы хотите, чтоб я умер с этой мыслью? Вы очень добры.

Песня звучала гораздо четче, теперь слова различались без проблем. Это был не романс, а баллада, исполненная а капелла. Именно исполненная – не здесь, и не сейчас. Стало ясно, что это запись, последние сомнения исчезли, когда одна песня сменилась другой с характерным «техническим» переходом.

\- Кто-то слушает пластинку, только и всего, - констатировал Уолтер.

Голос его не выражал ни облегчения, ни разочарования. Китти же остро ощутила и то и другое. Что теперь, развернуться и уйти? После всех невероятных теорий, которые она настроила у себя в голове? Нет!

Набравшись смелости, Китти шагнула вперед и постучала в дверь.

 


	12. Глава 12

  Ещё до того как на стук ответили, Китти подумалось: пластинки с песнями без музыки - большая редкость, их слушают лишь истинные ценители, а с истинным ценителем искусства она сумеет найти общий язык.  
  - Кто там? - после небольшой паузы вопросил из-за двери мужской голос, в котором чувствовалось определённое удивление.  
  Хороший вопрос, но ни Китти, ни Уолтер не знали, как лучше ответить. Китти скомканно сообщила:  
  - Мы гости мистера и миссис Лестер. Можно нам войти?  
  - Входите. - Теперь чувствовался смешок, только невесёлый.  
  Они открыли дверь и перешагнули порог - сначала Уолтер, следом Китти. Вопреки ожиданиям, комната оказалась приятной, просторной и чистой, со множеством создающих уют мелочей и всем, что нужно для комфорта. Уолтер первым делом приметил шахматную доску с расставленными фигурками на столике красного дерева, Китти же моментально уставилась на того, кто за этим столиком сидел.  
  - Добрый вечер, - с ухмылкой поприветствовал их мужчина. Наверное, ему было лет сорок, а может, меньше, просто его старила лысина, окаймлённая вьющимися тёмными с проседью волосами - остатками былого величия. Большие глаза мужчины смотрели не столько на гостей, сколько друг на друга, и сразу было ясно, что косоглазие - не единственная его проблема. Даже когда он практически не шевелился, что-то подсказывало, что его движения скованы. И мимика лица была своеобразная, он будто кривился; это придавало правильной речи непередаваемо странное звучание. - Точнее, доброй ночи. Что вас сюда привело? - Он смотрел на них с грустным юмором, но также с живым любопытством. - У меня редко бывают гости.  
  - Мы просим прощения, что потревожили Вас, - нерешительно начал Уолтер. - Мы лишь хотели узнать, откуда это пение.  
  - Что ж, - мужчина прерывистым дёрганным кивком указал на граммофон на другом столике, тоже рядом с ним, - теперь знаете. - Он потянулся, чтобы остановить пластинку. Рука его словно не могла разогнуться до конца и плохо слушалась хозяина.  
  Уолтер обратил внимание на трость-костыль, прислонённую к креслу, в котором сидел человек.  
  - Простите, нам, конечно, лучше уйти, - позволив себе вольность, он взял остолбеневшую Китти под локоть и потянул назад.  
  - И вы больше ни о чём не спросите? - усмехнулся мужчина. - Что, все вопросы враз пропали? Жаль.  
  - Извините, - пробормотала Китти, уже сама пятясь к порогу. - Извините.  
  - Ничего, - криво улыбнулся обитатель комнаты. Он не был ни недовольным, ни разочарованным, скорее, усталым. - Приятных снов. Кстати, вы двое могли бы представиться во имя хороших манер.  
  - Прошу прощения, - опять начал было Уолтер.  
  - И прекратите постоянно извиняться, это только раздражает. Моё имя Эдриан Лестер.  
  - Уолтер Фэйн.  
  - Китти Гарстин.  
  - Китти?  
  - Полностью - Кэтрин, но я не люблю, когда меня называют полным именем...  
  - Запомню, на случай, если нам доведётся снова встретиться.  
  Каким-то образом Китти вдруг поняла, что Эдриан давным-давно стыдится своего состояния,  уже привык к этому стыду, и тот отошёл на второй план.  
  - Прос... Доброй ночи, мистер Лестер.  
  - Доброй ночи, мисс Гарстин.  
  - Доброй ночи...  
  - Спите спокойно, мистер Фэйн, - это уже была откровенная ирония.  
  Едва не споткнувшись о порог, Уолтер и Китти ретировались, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  Возвращались они торопливо, виновато и молча, пока Китти не спросила, обняв себя за плечи:  
  - Что с ним?

  - Не могу сказать. – И правда, как поставишь диагноз человеку, с которым разговаривал полторы минуты, даже не осматривая? Да и вообще, он же не практикующий медик с узкой специализацией, а бактериолог. Бак-те-ри-о-лог. – Возможно, церебральный паралич, болезнь Литтла, последствия родовой травмы. Нет, вариантов масса, я не стану ничего утверждать наверняка.

  Этого она от него и не требовала.  
  Они разошлись по своим комнатам, автоматически пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Но ни один не смог толком поспать, оба до утра вздыхали и ворочались, тщетно отгоняя невесёлые раздумья.

 


	13. Глава 13

Китти и Генри сидели на скамейке в оранжерее. Одни.  
  - Это их сын, - Генри сочувственно поцокал языком. - Он таким родился.  
  - Ты же говорил, что их сын в Индии.  
  - Второй сын, а Эдриан - первый, старший.  
  - Что с ним?  
  - Понятия не имею. Мы с ним не общаемся. Лестеры его особо не афишируют. Об Эдриане знают почти все родственники, но о нём никогда не говорят. Семейный этикет. - Как нередко бывало с Генри, он сначала выдал информацию, и лишь потом в его мозгу сформировался логичный вопрос. - Погоди, откуда ты узнала об Эдриане?  
  - Я видела его вчера. Мне не спалось, а тут снова это пение, я пошла на звук и дошла до его комнаты. - Не стоило, право слово, упоминать о компании доктора Фэйна, а то Генри неправильно поймёт.  
  - И была там?  
  - Да, я зашла.  
  - И говорила с ним?  
  - Нет, открыла дверь, заглянула, помахала ручкой и удалилась без единого слова. Конечно, говорила! Мы обменялись парой формальных любезностей. - Осознавая, что Генри напугался и вот-вот предъявит ей обвинение, Китти решила действовать по принципу "Лучшая защита - нападение". - Ничего этого не случилось бы, если б ты мне сразу обо всём рассказал! - Она капризно надула губки. - Ты представляешь, как жутко посреди ночи слышать непонятно чьё пение? - Теперь губки задрожали, глаза расширились и смотрели на Генри с выражением "Ты ведь мой защитник, мне так страшно, когда тебя нет рядом!" Поскольку Генри не очень-то умел расшифровывать взгляды, Китти повторила примерно то же самое вслух: - Я чувствую себя такой беззащитной, когда тебя нет рядом...  
  - Дорогая, - Генри обворожительно-развязно улыбнулся, положил ладонь на её колено, - ты ведь знаешь: одно твоё слово, и я буду рядом не только днём, но и ночью.  
  "Ну-ну. А после такой ночи попробуй тебя отлови и притащи к алтарю. Нет уж, дорогой, когда поженимся, тогда и начнём спать вместе, не раньше". Но не могла же она сказать это ему в лицо.

Китти игриво хлопнула жениха по руке, дразняще поцеловала в губы, томно прошептала:  
  - Не искушай меня, - и упорхнула прочь.

 


	14. Глава 14

К вечеру Генри помрачнел и после ужина спросил у Китти, уверена ли она, что кроме неё никто не знает об Эдриане.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что знает вся родня.

\- Я имею в виду - не из родни.

\- Тогда остаюсь только я и доктор Фэйн.

\- Он знает?

\- Да.

\- Откуда?

\- Спроси у него, - уклончиво ответила Китти, мастерски сочетая показную уязвимость с настоящим упорством, чтоб Генри и не разозлился на неё, и не вытянул подробностей. – А в чём дело?

\- Вроде этот Фэйн сегодня бывал у Эдриана в комнате.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне самому интересно. Луиза и Дерек недовольны.

«Какая неприятность!» - усмехнулась Китти про себя, а вслух скромно ужаснулась:

\- Что же теперь будет?!

\- Наверное, они выгонят его, вот и всё.

 


	15. Глава 15

Когда Китти рассказала об этом Фэйну, он лишь покивал и промолвил:

\- Спасибо, что предупредили, - в своей обычной негромкой безэмоциональной манере.

Быть с позором изгнанным из гостей – удовольствие сомнительное. С другой стороны, он хотя бы сможет спокойно есть нормальные продукты, купленные не втридорога (прислуга проводила провизионные спекуляции на безбожных условиях) и встретить Рождество пусть в одиночку, зато по своему вкусу, без искусственного напряжения. Возможно, Лестеры отыграются на Энтони, но Уолтер не слишком за него переживал, особенно после того, как выяснилось, что Энтони прекрасно знал об обходе вегетарианского запрета и не поделился бесценными сведениями.

Немногословность этого человека раздражала Китти. Или попросту озадачивала.

\- Зачем Вы вообще пошли к нему снова?

И опять Уолтер ответил негромко, немного сбивчиво:

\- Мне было не по себе: мы все здесь теоретически веселимся, а он сутками напролёт сидит в четырёх стенах. К тому же, я люблю шахматы, и он тоже.

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- Вчера у него на столе стояла доска с фигурами, он явно играл сам с собой. Сегодня мы сыграли хорошую партию.

 


	16. Глава 16

Благовоспитанным леди, разумеется, положено лишь догадываться о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной в постели. Однако на дворе двадцатый век, и для тех, кто пока не практикует, есть множество источников теоретической информации. Давно прошли времена, когда девушки от удивления массово падали в обморок в первую брачную ночь (если подобные времена вообще когда-либо существовали, а не были выдумкой в нравоучительных целях).

Китти прекрасно представляла, что её ждёт после свадьбы и не стеснялась себе признаться, что грезит об этом. Несправедливо и нелепо, что женщинам положено ждать до бракосочетания, а мужчины вроде должны к этому времени уже набраться опыта. На ком, позвольте спросить? Ладно-ладно, есть разные женщины, разные образы жизни и разные профессии, в конце концов, но всё-таки это не совсем честно.

По-своему Генри любит её в душевном-духовном смысле, но размыто и нестойко. (Впрочем, она давно перестала тешить себя мечтами о глубокой искренней привязанности в браке, главное, чтоб у неё была хорошая жизнь, своя семья, отсутствие материнских придирок - всего этого можно прекрасно достичь без всякой там любви.) Остаётся надеяться, что в физическом смысле он будет любить её лучше, и Генри ни разу не дал этим надеждам повода пошатнуться.

События брачной ночи в снах Китти далеко не заходили, но всё равно это было очень чувственно и радостно. Она была раскованна, была счастлива и нежна.

Генри горячо целовал её, обнимал, гладил, попутно избавляя от ненужной одежды (а в таком деле вся одежда - ненужная), снова целовал, она то закрывала, то открывала глаза, смотрела на него, улыбалась ему.

Когда она открыла глаза в очередной раз, оказалось, что с ней в постели никакой не Генри, а Уолтер Фэйн, смотрящий на неё рассеянно, зачарованно и страстно.

«Ну и ладно», - подумала Китти. Она даже почувствовала себя лучше, на душе будто полегчало. Она улыбнулась шире и потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

...Ошарашенно дёрнувшаяся Китти отбросила одеяло и замерла, опираясь на локоть, переваривая этот сон и, главное, свою реакцию на него.

\- Бред какой-то, - выдохнула она, тряхнув волосами.

Затем опять распласталась на постели, полежала полминуты и резким движением укрылась одеялом, с головой.

 


	17. Глава 17

Лестеры теперь смотрели на Уолтера косо, однако не выгнали. Китти подозревала, что Эдриан возразил, и его немудрено понять – доктор Фэйн оказался единственным, кто продемонстрировал нормальное человеческое отношение. Китти хотелось бы, чтоб и о ней можно было сказать то же, ну, в смысле, она хотела б оказаться одной из двоих, кто проявил нормальное человеческое отношение. Хотя она ничем не навредила первенцу Лестеров, совесть неуютно ворочалась в области сердца.

Сначала Китти собиралась придумать подходящий предлог, потом поняла, что это лишнее. Ей достаточно прийти и извиниться за свой предыдущий визит, а там уж будет ясно – хочет Эдриан продолжить знакомство и, например, поболтать, или предпочтёт обойтись без её компании. При любом раскладе совесть успокоится.

Вдобавок, нелишним будет спрятаться от Генри. Он стал перебарщивать с намёками на запретный плод. Даже не потому, что ему было невтерпёж, а скорее из спортивного интереса. Китти это дразнило, раздражало и в конечном счёте утомляло. В ту часть дома, где обитал Эдриан, никто из гостей – за исключением доктора Фэйна и Китти – не совался, так что там она отдохнёт от Генри.

Дело было днём. Китти решила не строить из себя шпионку и не красться вороватой поступью. Правда, она не знала, что отвечать, если её спросят, куда и зачем она направляется. Ей повезло – по пути не попалось ни единой живой души, и не пришлось ни перед кем оправдываться.

За несколько метров до нужного порога Китти увидела, что дверь приоткрыта, и услышала приглушённые голоса. Она узнала не столько само звучание, сколько интонацию, особенно у Фэйна. Судя по живости, с которой переговаривались двое, они вряд ли обсуждали шахматы. Хотя, кто их знает.

Без зазрения совести Китти подкралась на носочках, остановилась так, чтоб её не было видно, и начала слушать.

Поначалу она разочаровалась, поняв, что Фэйн рассказывает о Китае. Но уже через минуту стало интересно. Особенно занятно он расписывал тамошние свадебные традиции.

\- Не знаю, практикуется ли такое сейчас, но раньше можно было жениться на табличке.

\- На табличке?

\- На празднике вместо невесты была табличка с её именем. Если невеста умерла до свадьбы, а брак всё-таки требовался, например, чтоб восстановить доброе имя девушки. Некоторые женихи делали это сугубо добровольно, в знак любви и уважения. Даже если человек потом женился повторно, первой женой официально оставалась та, чьё имя было на табличке.

И этот человек мямлил ей про микробов на «романтической» прогулке до цветочного магазина! Может, она восприняла бы его совсем иначе, расскажи он тогда что-то действительно интересное, как сейчас!

\- Ты сам ведь не женат?

\- Пока нет.

\- И не влюблялся?

По мнению Китти, вопрос был до неприличия личный, учитывая, что его задавал человек, знакомый с Уолтером пару дней. Но самого Фэйна это почему-то лишь позабавило.

\- Бывало, пару раз.

«В смысле « _пару_ раз»?!» - чуть не подпрыгнула Китти, а в следующую секунду удивилась: и чего она возмутилась?

Уолтер тем временем договорил:

\- Один раз даже делал предложение.

Спасибо, хоть тут раз всего один.

\- И что?

Китти затаила дыхание, жадно вслушиваясь. Кажется, с чего бы? Ответ она знала.

\- Ничего. Она отказалась.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Не стоит. Так лучше, для нас обоих.

Хоть бы вздохнул, негодяй!

\- Давно это было?

\- Где-то полгода назад.

\- А что с ней сейчас, ты знаешь?

Эдриан спрашивал с таким жадным, однако невинным любопытством, что Китти поняла, почему Фэйн не возражает против подобного вмешательства в свою частную жизнь и даже не слишком смущается. Эдриан всего этого лишён, и ему интересно хотя бы послушать чужие истории. Сомнительно, что он кому-нибудь проболтается, а если и проболтается, невелика беда – Уолтер, вероятно, больше не увидится ни с ним, ни с его роднёй.

\- У неё всё хорошо, она счастлива. Скоро выйдет замуж за человека, который подходит ей гораздо больше, чем я.

Золотые слова.

Будто опомнившись, Китти вскинула подбородок и тихонько отошла от двери.

 


	18. Глава 18

\- Его можно вылечить? – Второй раз за сегодня Китти имела дело с вопросом, ответ на который знала заранее. Будь болезнь Эдриана излечима, разве Лестеры уже не справились бы с нею, при их-то деньках?

Уолтер покачал головой и, если Китти не послышалось, слегка прищёлкнул языком.

\- Нет. Можно только улучшить некоторые… показатели и навыки. И это делается. Для него делают всё, что возможно, ему повезло. – Он понимал, что прозвучало кощунственно. – По крайней мере, он в лучшем положении по сравнению с теми, у кого нет средств на лечение и процедуры.

Китти печально покивала.

\- Ему, наверное, очень обидно, что приходится сутками сидеть в комнате, когда в доме гости.

\- Он давно привык, поэтому сейчас больше обидно мне.

\- Почему?

Глаза её собеседника сверкнули. Уолтер Фэйн заговорил о том, что его по-настоящему интересовало, волновало и не заставляло смущаться (достаточно редкое сочетание).

\- Потому что преступление – позволять простаивать такому мозгу! Да, с телом у Эдриана не всё в порядке, но ум у него потрясающий! Не выходя из дома, он ухитрился выучить китайский язык, ну, пекинский диалект, лучше, чем я – человек, которые прожил в Китае почти десять лет!

\- Вы же живёте в Шанхае, а не в Пекине, - попробовала «утешить» Китти.

\- Он на пекинском китайском говорит в десять раз свободнее, чем я на шанхайском китайском. – (Не факт, что говорит правильно, подумалось Китти. Да и произношение из-за отсутствия практики наверняка страдает. Впрочем, это мелочи; познания Эдриана действительно заслуживали глубочайшего уважения.) – Из него мог бы выйти прекрасный переводчик! Или искусствовед, или историк – в этих темах он тоже разбирается отменно, куда лучше знакомых мне музейщиков и преподавателей. Шахматы – одна из самых интеллектуальных игр в мире, а он великолепный игрок. – Нечасто Уолтер произносил такие длинные и эмоциональные речи, потому быстро выдохся и застеснялся из-за своей вспышки. – Я хочу сказать: Эдриан мог бы принести огромную пользу, и обществу, и самому себе. – Тон его теперь был спокойным и грустным. – А вместо этого лишь смотрит на мир из окна.

\- Да, несправедливо, - вздохнула Китти. – Может, поэтому его родителям нравится доводить других людей? Может, они как бы мстят им?

\- Если Вы правы, будем радоваться, что Лестеры выбрали вполне безобидный способ отомстить человечеству.

\- Вы это говорите теперь, когда вернулись к мясному рациону. А помните себя раньше? Я уже начинала Вас бояться.

\- Бояться? – изумился Уолтер. Моргнул. – …Ну, всё равно я сомневаюсь, что коварная цель Лестеров – наводнить мир агрессивными бактериологами.

Помолчав, Китти спросила:

\- Как по-вашему, они стыдятся сына?

\- Нет. Мне кажется, они скорее боятся, что ему лишний раз сделают больно, и пытаются защитить его так, как считают правильным.

Тема была нерадостная, и Уолтер решил сменить её, тем более что у него было к Китти дело.

\- Мисс Гарстин, я хотел Вас кое о чём спросить. Это насчёт подарков. – (В доме находилось чрезвычайно много гостей, немыслимо было, чтоб каждый каждому что-то подарил. Выход нашли простой и изящный – жребий. Написали все имена на отдельных бумажках, сложили в широкую вазу, перемешали и стали по очереди вытягивать.) – Я вытянул Вашего жениха, мистера Эверетта, то есть его имя, я имею в виду. Можете подсказать мне, какой подарок подарить? Чего ему больше всего хочется?

\- Я очень надеюсь, что то, чего ему больше всего, он всё-таки получит не от Вас, - не удержалась Китти, прежде чем сообразила, что может смутить Фэйна.

Ну, точно. Покраснел до ушей включительно, бедняжка. И почему он сразу истолковал её слова пошлым образом? Она же могла иметь в виду совершенно невинную вещь – что без всяких жребиев собирается подарить жениху подарок, который для него будет самым замечательным. Правда, на деле она подразумевала как раз пошлость, и доктор Фэйн имел несчастье сразу это понять.

\- Извините, - Китти замотала головой и замахала руками, получилось нелепо, но весело. – Давайте забудем эту фразу. Всё, забыли. – Утихнув, она призадумалась. – Даже не знаю. Я понимаю, какой подарок Генри приятно было бы получить от меня… Да погодите Вы снова краснеть, я не подразумевала ничего неприличного, я говорила об обычной вещевой мелочёвке, каком-нибудь одеколоне, шарфе или новых запонках. Но Генри радовался бы им, потому что они от меня. В общем, не терзайтесь. Подарите набор бритвенных принадлежностей, ну или носки либо перчатки.

\- Каких размеров?

Китти приоткрыла рот, да не ответила. Она должна была бы знать такие вещи. Но она не знала.

Спасибо Фэйну, который не стал заострять на этом внимание. Он поблагодарил её за совет и ретировался. И Китти не успела приступить к окольному выяснению того, что сам доктор Фэйн хотел бы получить в подарок. Вчера она вытянула его имя.

 


	19. Глава 19

В ночь на 23 декабря похолодало, повалил снег. К утру кругом была ослепительная белизна – на земле лежало пухлое покрывало, деревья облачились в пушистые шубки. А снег шёл и шёл.

Наряженная ель и праздничные венки в доме появились давно, теперь же убранство дополнили другими украшениями. В частности, развешали омелу и травяные букетики для аромата. Китти не сомневалась, что Лестеры воспользуются милой традицией (если двое окажутся под омелой, они должны поцеловаться), чтобы опять организовать кому-нибудь неловкий момент.

После полудня снегопад прекратился. За пару часов до обеда гости высыпали наружу. Одни гуляли по парку, вторые лепили фигурки из снега, третьи обстреливали друг друга снежками, четвёртые отправились на пруд, чтоб проверить, достаточно ли он замёрз для катания на коньках.

Фэйн, в шляпе, пальто и толстом кремовом шарфе, обмотанном вокруг шеи, появился позднее. И не один. Он держал под руку человека с тростью, который передвигался медленно и криво. Одет человек был тепло, только немного странно, вещи друг с другом не очень сочетались, но дешевизной не отличались.

Уолтер вывел на свежий воздух Эдриана Лестера.

Никто не знал, как на это реагировать, в первую очередь сам Эдриан Лестер. Но глаза у него блестели. Он сказал всем:

\- Добрый день, - нервно улыбнулся и отвлёкся (или сделал вид, что отвлёкся) на разговор с Фэйном.

Луиза и Дерек оцепенели, несомненно, мечтая разорвать Фэйна на куски, но ещё больше досталось бы тому, что сейчас посмел бы посмеяться над Эдрианом или иначе его задеть; все это понимали.

«Ох, ему несдобровать. – Китти, как и остальные, смотрела вслед Уолтеру и Эдриану, те неторопливо углублялись в парк, беседуя. – Лестеры его растерзают и выгонят прочь ещё до вечера». Ей было очень грустно осознавать это.

Первоначальный общий ступор прошёл, и гости принялись старательно болтать о чём угодно, кроме того, что только что случилось.

Генри улучил момент и, посмеиваясь, шепнул на ушко невесте:

\- А этот доктор молодец, нашёл, наконец, кого-то, на чьём фоне выгодно смотрится.

Через мгновение кто-то заехал ему в ухо снежком, и Генри с хохотом ринулся в контратаку. Позже Китти сочла, что оно к лучшему, но в первые секунды она очень жалела, что не успела сказать: «Вообще-то, выгоднее всего этот доктор смотрится на фоне тебя».

 


	20. Глава 20

Все ждали грома, молний и воплей Лестеров. Незадолго до ужина Луиза с постным лицом сдержанно попросила Уолтера «заглянуть в кабинет», где уже ждал Дерек. Неизвестно, что почувствовал по сему поводу доктор Фэйн, но у Китти сердце упало куда-то в область пяток.

Гостей подмывало ринуться подслушивать, но каждый не делал этого – лишь из боязни скомпрометировать себя перед остальными.

Лестеры не кричали, но их взгляды и тон излучали такое негодование, что Уолтер продумывал пути для экстренного бегства на случай, если кто-то из супругов – или оба – попытается его придушить.

Как он посмел? Кто дал ему право? Кем он себя возомнил? Что теперь будет с Эдрианом? Чёрт побери, что теперь делать им – Лестерам?!

\- Почему Вы молчите?! – взорвалась Луиза. – Язык проглотили?! Скажите что-нибудь!

\- Я бы охотно, - тихо произнёс Уолтер, - но не знаю что. И разве есть необходимость что-либо говорить?

\- В каком это смысле? – пропыхтел Дерек.

\- В прямом. Я не могу ни спорить с вами, ни тем более поучать. Всё, что вы сказали, я бесспорно заслужил. Нет смысла вклиниваться в процесс, который и без меня идёт в чётко определённом направлении. – Он говорил искренне и даже простодушно.

Лестеры растерялись.

\- Так Вы признаёте, что зря уговорили Эдриана выйти? – попробовал резюмировать Дерек.

\- Нет, - с прежней интонацией ответил Уолтер. – Я считаю, что поступил правильно. Не вижу причины, почему человек должен сидеть дома, если ему хочется на свежий воздух.

\- Вы представляете, каково ему? – выпалила Луиза.

\- Нет. Но не думаю, что это было хуже, чем сутками пребывать в четырёх стенах.

До чего ужасно - хотеть разругаться с человеком и не иметь такой возможности! Как будто что-то неимоверно чешется, а почесать не можешь. Уолтеру стало ещё более неловко перед Лестерами, он попробовал им помочь:

\- Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я немедленно уехал.

\- Конечно, хотим, - хмыкнул Лестер. – Но Вы останетесь.

\- Потому что Эдриану нравится Ваша компания, - уточнила Луиза, чтоб гость, не дай бог, не обольстился насчёт их отношения к нему. – Но если Вы причините ему вред…

\- У меня никогда не было и не будет в мыслях ничего подобного.

\- Если Вы причините ему вред, - упрямо продолжила Луиза, вытянув руки по швам и сжав кулаки, - я Вас в порошок сотру!

Эта пылкая, полностью серьёзная угроза Уолтера не напугала, а растрогала.

 


	21. Глава 21

\- Знаете, я очень рада, что Вы остаётесь, - призналась Китти.

\- А я очень польщён Вашей радостью, - не остался в долгу Уолтер. – Только почему Вам понадобилось говорить об этом именно сейчас? – Более чем справедливый вопрос, учитывая, что на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, минуту назад Китти постучалась в его спальню, и он открыл, мало что соображая спросонок. Уолтер сжал покрепче веки и распахнул, пытаясь проморгаться. – Неужели нельзя было подождать до утра?

\- Простите… Понимаете, мне попалось Ваше имя, когда мы все тянули жребий по подаркам.

\- И?.. – Он продолжал смотреть на неё с недоумением.

\- И я, как ни ломала голову, не смогла придумать ничего подходящего. Так что… - Сделав глубокий вдох, зажмурившись, Китти стремительно подалась вперёд и поцеловала Фэйна в губы.

Секунду-другую он был в ступоре, но потом ответил на поцелуй, сжал её в объятьях, притиснул к стене...

...Которая почему-то оказалась мягкой. А потом выяснилось, что это не стена, а матрац под простынёй.

Китти вскочила, усевшись. Несколько секунд она переводила дух, после чего рухнула обратно на подушку и, сдавленно запищав, замолотила по кровати кулаками и пятками с неистовством ребёнка, устраивающего истерику.

А Фэйн наверняка безмятежно дрыхнет, и ему не снится ничего развратнее пирогов с мясом!

 


	22. Глава 22

Раз Уолтера не прогнали из особняка, другие гости решили, что Лестерам по нраву поведение Фэйна, и последовали его примеру, жаждая угодить Луизе, Дереку, ну и Эдриану. Один за другим визитёры стали наведываться в комнату Эдриана, дабы поинтересоваться, как у него дела. Они растерянно сидели с натянутым видом, пытаясь придумать тему для разговора, но придумывали лишь повод поскорее откланяться. Ни им, ни хозяину комнаты это не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия.

Эдриан попросил одного из слуг встать в коридоре рядом с его дверью и отваживать всех приходящих под предлогом того, что он, Эдриан, плохо себя чувствует. Исключение было сделано только для Уолтера.

Когда они играли в шахматы, Эдриан с лукавым прищуром - отсутствие личного опыта в некоторых делах не умаляло его общей проницательности - сообщил:

\- Утром ко мне заходила мисс Китти.

\- Она давно собиралась, - кивнул Уолтер, делая вид, что никакого лукавого прищура не замечает, - хотела извиниться за то наше вторжение.

\- Да, она извинилась, призналась, что была идейным вдохновителем.

\- Я бы не стал валить всё на неё одну.

\- И я не собираюсь. Тем более что она не тянула резину, как другие, явно пришла для того, о чём сказала, и не больше. – Эдриан помолчал, пристально изучая лицо друга. И невинно изрёк: - Славная девушка, правда?

\- Очень славная, - ещё невиннее подтвердил Уолтер.

 


	23. Глава 23

Они лежали на кровати, одно голубое, другое красное. Голубое было светлым, вызывало ассоциации с чем-то простым и нежным. Яркость красного укладывалась в рамки приличия, но наводила на смелые мысли.

Подпирая ладонью подбородок, Китти стояла у кровати и смотрела на платья, выбирая, какое из них надеть на сегодняшний праздничный вечер. Генри понравится красное, ясно как божий день. А доктор Фэйн, наверное, больше оценил бы голубое.

Китти мотнула головой и легонько похлопала себя по щекам. Почему она раздумывает? Кто её жених, в конце концов? Генри! Фэйн к ней не имеет никакого отношения. Уже. А мог бы.

Ерунда! Она же едва не заработала инфаркт от радости, когда поняла, что ей необязательно за него выходить. Что изменилось? Красивее он не стал. Хотя, он и страшненьким никогда не был, симпатичный мужчина, если присмотреться. И даже если не присматриваться...

Всё равно Генри в сто раз красивее. Ладно, может, не в сто, а в десять. Как минимум в пять.

Ага. Только снится ей теперь не Генри, а Фэйн. И ведь хоть бы раз доснился до конца, негодяй, но нет – прерывается, не дойдя до самого интересного! А от самого интересного в его исполнении Китти не отказалась бы. Только во сне, конечно. Или не только.

Лицо запылало сильнее, чем от недавних похлопываний. Китти приложила ладони к горячим щекам.

Ну что за несусветная глупость, право слово!

Фыркнув, Китти закатила глаза и взяла красное платье. И убрала его в шкаф.

 


	24. Глава 24

Когда в дверь постучали, Китти как раз застёгивала вторую серёжку, завершая подготовку к вечеру. Взглянув на часы, показывающие без четверти шесть, она подошла к двери. За коей обнаружился доктор Фэйн.

Секунду-другую они молча смотрели друг на друга. Он оценил её прелестное светло-голубое платье, она удивлялась его шляпе, шарфу, пальто и, особенно, чемодану.

\- Добрый вечер, - начал, наконец, Фэйн. – Простите, что потревожил…

\- Ничего, я уже закончила, - Китти рассеянно улыбнулась. – Заходите.

\- Я ненадолго, - сообщил он, едва перешагнул порог. – Лишь хотел попрощаться.

\- Вы уезжаете? – Китти подивилась спокойствию собственного голоса, но ещё больше подивилась тому, как жгуче ей хочется, чтобы Фэйн сказал: «Нет, Вы неправильно поняли».

\- Да. – Он улыбнулся уголком рта. – Мистер и миссис Лестер всё-таки не хотят видеть меня в числе своих гостей, о чём недвусмысленно сообщили минут двадцать назад.

Китти захлопала ресницами.

\- Но ведь всё было хорошо!

\- До определённого момента. Скажем так, появились новые обстоятельства.

\- Какие?

\- Простите, я бы предпочёл не отвечать. Это касается не столько меня, сколько Эдриана.

\- Эдриана, - повторила Китти медленно. Затем быстрее: - Эдриан! – И вскинула взгляд на Уолтера. – Но ведь он не захочет, чтоб Вы уезжали!

\- И я это ценю.

\- Вы уже попрощались с ним? – Если беседа с Эдрианом только предстоит, он, возможно, уговорит доктора Фэйна остаться. Да, конечно, обязательно уговорит!

Уолтер покачал головой.

\- Нет и, к сожалению, не собираюсь.

\- Почему? Он расстроится.

\- Расстроится, - со вздохом согласился Уолтер. – А в идеале ещё разозлится. И так будет лучше. Если сейчас всё уляжется мирно и я останусь, то, о чём мы с Эдрианом говорили, никогда не превратится из слов в действие. А досада и злость придадут ему решимости.

\- Да о чём таком Вы с Эдрианом разговаривали? Неужели плели заговор против Короны? – несколько нервно съязвила Китти.

Улыбка Уолтера стала и спокойнее, и живее.

\- Нет, всё гораздо скромнее. И вместе с тем важнее – для Эдриана. – Он замолчал, продолжая улыбаться ей, и Китти поняла, что не дождётся подробностей.

 


	25. Глава 25

Ничего противозаконного в беседах Уолтера и Эдриана не было. Они обсуждали книги, путешествия, другие интеллектуальные темы. И сердечные дела. Уолтера сложно было назвать опытным мастером по этой части, зато он был здравомыслящим человеком и, когда обстоятельства не касались его лично и не выходили за пределы теории, выдвигал весьма разумные идеи. Он не агитировал и не поучал, он вообще не подозревал, что его не привязанные к практике рассуждения произведут на Эдриана впечатление. Но они произвели.

Помучавшись раздумьями, Эдриан пришёл к выводу, что прежде чем навек смириться с тем крестом, который по умолчанию с самого рождения поставлен на его личной жизни, стоит хоть попытаться что-то изменить. Он осознавал, с какими проблемами предстоит столкнуться и ему, и жене (если таковая появится), но осознавал также, что его материальное положение даёт преимущества, ради которых с этими проблемами можно смириться. Он собирался быть честным с самого начала и хотел ответной честности. Хотел найти женщину, с которой разделит жизнь и не пожалеет об этом, которая будет заботиться о нём, а он будет заботиться о ней. Женщину, с которой они создадут семью, основанную пускай не на любви, но на глубоком взаимном уважении. Женщину, которой так же одиноко, как и ему; и они вместе покончат со своим одиночеством.

В его положении сложно с кем-нибудь познакомиться, посему брачное объявление – анонимное, но с описанием ситуации – оптимальный вариант. Своей задумкой Эдриан поделился с родителями, и тех едва не хватил удар.

Вскоре Луиза и Дерек опять вызвали Уолтера в кабинет и осыпали обвинениями. Он-де надоумил Эдриана на безумную идею, которая разобьёт ему сердце и заставит страдать! («Как будто сейчас Эдриан безмерно счастлив», - подумал Уолтер.) Он толкает Эдриана в лапы коварных, корыстолюбивых женщин, делает мишенью для меркантильных аферисток!

\- При вашем богатстве он, даже будучи абсолютно здоровым, стал бы мишенью для меркантильных аферисток, - не выдержал и высказался-таки Уолтер. – Но отчего вы не допускаете, что найдётся просто практичная и здравомыслящая женщина, способная в обмен на материальное благополучие подарить искреннее уважение, благодарность и привязанность?

Сей довод не убедил Лестеров, больше того – окончательно вверг Луизу в истерику. Уолтеру объявили, что он должен немедленно покинуть дом.

 


	26. Глава 26

\- Куда же Вы пойдёте?

\- Попробую снять номер в деревенской гостинице. Если не получится, доберусь до вокзала и сяду на ближайший поезд, идущий в сторону Лондона.

\- Но ведь на дворе праздничный вечер, многие уже не работают. Где Вы найдёте транспорт, как купите билет?..

\- Не беспокойтесь, мы всё-таки не на необитаемом острове. Я… - Уолтер полез во внутренний карман пальто и извлёк небольшой свёрток, перевязанный лиловой тесёмкой. – Я только хотел отдать Вам это. С Рождеством, мисс Гарстин.

\- Спасибо, - даже не пробормотала, а пролепетала Китти. – Вы вытянули моё имя?..

\- Нет. Просто мне захотелось, чтоб у Вас осталось что-нибудь на память обо мне.

\- Это, - она кашлянула, чтоб пробить ком в горле, - это очень мило. Благодарю Вас. – Ужасно глупо получится, если она сейчас расплачется. И главное – из-за чего? Из-за того, что он уезжает, и они больше никогда не увидятся?.. Так, держать себя в руках! Надо на что-то отвлечься. – А я как раз вытянула Ваше имя, - с преувеличенной бодростью поведала Китти, и достала из шкафа не особо большую коробку с бантом умеренной пышности. – Держите. С Рождеством.

\- Спасибо. – Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь доктор Фэйн растерян не меньше, чем она.

В свёртке для неё оказалась красивая нефритовая шкатулка (Уолтер привёз из Китая в числе нескольких вещиц на случай, если понадобится кому-то что-то подарить; и он радовался, что не подарил её никому прежде, это была жемчужина «коллекции»). В свёртке для него – дорожные шахматы.

Осталось поблагодарить друг друга и распрощаться. Что они и сделали.

Но когда Уолтер уже взялся за ручку двери, Китти вдруг шагнула к нему и обняла сзади, прижавшись щекой к его спине.

\- Не уходи, - попросила она, почему-то шёпотом. - Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил.

На несколько мгновений он окаменел. Потом Китти как-то почувствовала, что он слабо улыбнулся. Уолтер положил свои руки поверх её рук и негромко сказал:

\- Спасибо. – Он правда был благодарен ей за это признание и эту попытку. Он с радостью и нежностью будет вспоминать об этом, наверное, до конца своих дней. Но перспективы тут нет. Китти… То есть мисс Гарстин нервничает перед скорой свадьбой, такое часто случается. Она боится, чувствует неуверенность, а он лишь оказался под рукой. И если сейчас они решат быть вместе, ничего хорошего не получится, они слишком разные, и очень, очень скоро в очередной раз это осознают. Она была права, когда отказала ему несколько месяцев назад, теперь он сам видел, что так лучше. – Спасибо тебе за это. Но я не могу так поступить с тобой, да и с собой тоже. Мы не будем счастливы вместе, мы друг другу не подходим, и получится попросту нечестно, если я… - Он прикрыл глаза, сглотнул. – Мистер Эверетт обеспеченнее, лёгче в общении, наконец, симпатичнее. Он даст тебе гораздо больше, чем я. – Уолтер развернулся к ней и поцеловал, торопливо-торопливо, будто боясь, что если задержится хоть на секунду, не сумеет больше себя контролировать. Поцелуй, видимо, должен был прийтись на лоб, но из-за спешки угодил в переносицу. Уолтер грустно усмехнулся, быстро произнёс: - Желаю Вам счастья, мисс Гарстин, - и вылетел из комнаты.

Китти осталась одна. Стояла, борясь с подступающими слезами. В ушах звенели слова Уолтера. Он ведь не так уж неправ.

Спустя пару недель Китти вышла замуж.

 


	27. Глава 27

Ровно через два года Китти вспомнила тот рождественский вечер. Интересно, как всё сложилось бы, если б она тогда сделала что-то иначе или сказала что-нибудь по-другому? Китти не знала, и, честно говоря, не хотела знать. Её полностью устраивала нынешняя жизнь. Даже не так – Китти любила свою нынешнюю жизнь.

Они с мужем сидели в гостиной, перед огромной елью, пестрящей разноцветными игрушками. Было тепло и по-праздничному уютно. Только Китти не нравилось, что её клонит в сон, но ей простительно – беременные частенько тяготеют к дрёме. Тем более малыш, весь день выделывающий кульбиты, наконец, угомонился.

Стоило Китти подумать об этом, как ребёнок, словно решив исправиться, вновь занялся акробатикой, да до того резко, что Китти ойкнула.

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего страшного, - она засмеялась, поглаживая себя по животу. – Просто кое-кто, видимо, всё-таки не хочет пропустить праздник и собирается веселиться на свой лад.

\- Боюсь, тебе самой не очень весело.

\- Я в полном порядке. – Смех Китти превратился в спокойную, счастливую улыбку. Она прижалась к мужу, положив голову на его плечо.

Он обнял жену, поцеловал, коснулся её живота, улыбнулся, почувствовав движение внутри.

\- Точно всё нормально?

\- Всё замечательно, Уолтер, не волнуйся.

…Понадобилось не больше пяти секунд, чтоб всё встало на свои места. Она бросилась за Уолтером и догнала его на подходе к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж.

\- Знаешь, мне тоже страшно, - выпалила Китти, машинально схватив Фэйна за рукав. – Я сама себя не узнаю, это пугает. Но ещё сильнее меня пугает мысль, что я сейчас отпущу тебя, а потом до конца жизни буду жалеть об этом!

\- А если ты до конца жизни будешь жалеть, что не дала мне уйти? – спросил он устало, но с затаённым огоньком. У него кончались силы на самоуговоры и сопротивление.

\- Не буду, - Китти мотнула головой, переместившись так, чтоб стоять не сбоку от Уолтера, а лицом к лицу с ним. – Смейся, если хочешь, но я точно знаю, что не буду.

Он промолчал, но взял её за руку, сердце Китти радостно дрогнуло и заколотилось с утроенной силой.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - попросила она тихо.

Уолтер отдал бы что угодно, чтоб сейчас на ум пришла красивая и трогательная фраза. Но от безумного счастья мысли бросились врассыпную, и он не мог поймать ни одну из них.

Бесцельно окинув взором окружающее пространство, Фэйн заметил прикреплённую к потолку композицию из каких-то листиков и бусинок, практически прямо над ним и Китти.

\- Это омела?..

Подняв голову, Китти проследила за его взглядом, потом снова посмотрела на Уолтера. Его руки уже были на её талии, её ладони – на его плечах.

\- Да какая, к чёрту, разница? – выдохнула Китти и потянулась за поцелуем.

Это был взаимный порыв.

 


End file.
